Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3(-5q+9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -q + {3(}\gray{-5q+9}{)} $ $ -q {-15q+27} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-q - 15q} + 27$ $ {-16q} + 27$ The simplified expression is $-16q+27$